Roommates
by MacKinTosh18
Summary: After the shocking news of her husband of 5 years cheated on her, Hermione took to the streets of muggle London to find her place, where Draco found her. He took her in and let her stay for the night at his flat. Will this new experince blossom into a friendship or even a relationship? Rated M for swearing and *themes* ( ʖ )
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas iiiiisssss to own the Harry Potter franchiseeee

Hermione had been standing in the doorway for at least two hours before Ron came back in, finally. He unlocked the door and she jumped up smiling, jumping towards the doorway until she saw what he had in his arm. A tall, thin, blonde girl wearing 6-inch heels and a tight black dress that showed major cleavage was giggling while he pulled her through, showing her to the flat. Hermione froze, instantly in shock. Clutching her stomach, she felt nauseous when she saw the girl kissing Ron, and Ron's hands going straight to her ass.

"That is enough Ronald." Ron snapped his head up in shock and looked Hermione in the eye. Hermione now had her arms crossed, and her eyes burned right through his head with fury. Ters were threatening to fall as she ran upstairs to pack her things. After magically putting everything into her bag, which fit her entire body into it while looking like a clutch, she stomped downstairs, pushed past the blonde, and shoved Ron out of the way, slamming the door whilst.

As she apparated away, she immediately burst into tears. Stumbling down the street with her bag at her side, she held her tears until she finally fell at some cement stairs. She recognized the neighborhood, it was a couple blocks away from her childhood muggle school. She sobbed into her hands, clutching her sides when she started to get cold.

She never noticed the person standing above her until she looked up. A tall man, at least a foot taller than her, stood at the bottom of the staircase with her at his feet. His hands were in his pockets until he reached out to her and helped Hermione up. Sniffing, she realised who it was and pulled away a little.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

.

"I want to help you, whatever is happening. I know we aren't or were the best of friends in school but give me a chance."

She looked at him; he was well put together now. A firm jawline, his hair pushed in a messily fashion to the side. He had grow inches since school and had gained weight, now he looked a little less like an insomniac albino. Tears shook in her eyes until she finally broke and hugged him, and he put his arms around her tightly. Resting his chin on her head, he let her cry into his coat for a while until he asked her "So what really happened?"

They sat down on the stairs, and Draco cast a heating charm on her while keeping one arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his shoulder and breathed for a couple minutes before answering clearly, her voice cracking. "Today was our 5 year anniversary and I was going to surprise him. I was waiting for two hours before he finally walked in, with another girl in his arms. I just… left."

He tightened his arm around her and she snuggled against his chest, keeping her warm with or without the heating charm. He asked her a few more questions before finally asking "Do you need a place to stay?"

She nodded and looked at her feet, and he cordially invited her to stay at his muggle flat. She was surprised; not only by the offer but that he had a flat in muggle London? She was confused, but she accepted his offer and they apparated into his flat. She was surprised by how small it was, but it had nice leather furniture and a couple rooms and a spacy kitchen.

"Nice place," she whispered, setting her clutch on the couch. She started walking, looking around, when her heel snapped and she started to fall. As she was bracing for landing, Draco quickly caught her and pulled her back up to his face, only inches apart. He sighed on her face, and it smelled like peppermint. Quickly releasing her hand, he showed her to the grey and white guest bedroom made, with a small vase of flowers on the dresser.

She quietly thanked him and he walked out, shutting the door silently behind him. Using her unpacking spell, with a wave of her wand her things were settled into organized drawers. Pulling out her pajamas- a big grey t-shirt and black sweatpants and mismatched socks- she tossed them on and climbed onto her new bed, she immediately burst into tears and cried into the soft white pillow case.

She heard the door click open and Draco stood there, in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, holding two black mugs with steam coming out of them. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled before saying "I'm watching a Disney movie, would you like to join me?"

She sniffed and nodded before getting up and walking out with him, taking the mug on the way. It warmed up her ice cold hands; it was the middle of winter. She sat down next to him on the couch and he clicked the remote at the silver tv, revealing Toy Story 2 playing 2 minutes into the movie. She sipped on the hot chocolate in the mug; it had hints of peppermint and coffee in it. She almost fell in love with this drink.

.

When she woke up, she was laying underneath the covers of Draco's bed, not her own. The other side that she wasn't laying on looked perfectly normal, like no one had slept in it before. She sighe rubbed her eyes, and got out of his bed and walked into his kitchen, where he sat on the counter, drinking his coffee. It made her jump seeing him like that, but she recovered and jumped up on the counter next to him. He made simple small talk until Hermione asked the question "Why didn't you put me in the guest room?"

He grinned, swallowed, set down his coffee and cracked his knuckles before answering. "The guest room's sheets aren't the comfiest. My satin sheets are much more comfortable than the weird wool ones I bought a while ago. And to answer further questions, yes I carried you there- which by the way you are so light. You need a little weight on you woman. And I slept on the couch. No worries."

He slid off the counter and went to pour another coffee for her, and she smiled when she saw he put 2 sugar cubes in. That's exactly how she liked it. Hermione didn't have a clue on how he knew her coffee and tea preferences from not talking to her or being friends with her for 12 years. She shook it off and sipped the scalding coffee, liking the feeling of it burning down her throat.

Draco jumped back on the counter across from her and drank his coffee and waited for her to ask more questions.

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked. He almost choked on his coffee, before setting it down and laughing. "Well sweetheart, I honestly thought we would make great friends in school, despite blood prejudice. I just fucked things up on the first days we met each other, so yeah. So, when I saw a trembling skinny Hermione Granger, or should I say Weasley, crying, I had to help her."

She glared at him when he said the word Weasley. "Keep in mind, love, this is not only for me. I did actually want to help you, you seemed really helpless at the moment. You need somewhere to stay and I need a roommate. I thought it was a good plan. Plus you liked Toy Story 2 so I knew you were a keeper." He winked at her and chuckled when she blushed.

"Can I ask more questions?" she asked, finishing her coffee. He nodded and she continued on.

"First, why are you living in muggle London? Shouldn't you be at the Malfoy Manor?"

"Got kicked out for not marrying Astoria. Parents said they couldn't live with a blood traitor."

"Well, that's… unfortunate. Anyway, why don't you use magic?"

"I do, but rarely anymore. I grew to muggle customs, so naturally I only bring my wand around for emergencies. The last time I used magic was probably when I ran into Pansy and she cast a burning hex on me. You can't go to a muggle hospital for that," Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why do you say I'm a keeper?"

"Because, sweetheart, when I take girls to my flat I usually don't see them in the mornings and they don't watch movies with me. Honestly it's hard to find a nice, good looking girl with a brain and the ability to watch childrens movies with. That's why I like you. Because you didn't turn down the Disney movie, you drank my hot chocolate, you fell asleep on me, and then you woke up the next morning and had coffee with me while sitting on my counter. That's all I can ask for in a friend and/or roommate."

Hermione tried to hide her smile but failed. She slid the empty mug a little further away and hopped down from counter, brushing off her butt in the process. She started to walk away to the guestroom when Draco's question stopped her.

"Will you be my roommate?"

.

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK? I'm back! With a new story? Don't worry, I'm still writing United We Stand (Merlin I love that story) but I got so much inspiration for this one! Please, please, please review and tell me your thoughts! I'm a slut for reviews! (i'm only joking I just really like reviews).**

 **Sincerely, your now happy friend,**

 **-MacKinTosh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Just a small town girl, living in a fanfic wooorrrlld, she took a disclaimer and turned it into sooonnnggg. *Girl voice* Just a disclaimer, saying she owns no HARRY POTTER, she knows she has the books but it doeeeessssnn'ttt coouunnnttt. An author in a cold dark room, a smell of fire and flowers bloomed, for a story they can read all night, she writes on and on and on aND OOONNN!**

 **READERS VIEWING, WAITING FOR THEIR FAVORITES, THEIR LIKINGS FOR THE STEAMY SMMUUUUTTTT. MAKEOUT, SESSIONS. WRITERS GIGGLE WHILE THEY WRITE THEM, YOU HAVE A DIRTY MIIIINNNNNDDDDDDDD.**

 **DON'T STOP READIN! HOLD ONTO MY FEEEELLLIINNNGGSSS! REVIEWERS, FAVORITES AT MIDDDDNNNIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHTTT**

 ***amazing guitar solo by J.K. Rowling herself because she's queen***

 **DON'T STOP READIN! YOU PROBABLY DON'T GET THE MEANNNIINNNGGG, FLUFFY, FANFICS AT NIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTT**

 **DON'T STOP!**

 _(please don't unfollow me I am in a singsong mood)_

"Will you be my roommate?"

Hermione turned around slowly on her heel of her sock, staring at him wide eyed. Her bushy bed head puffed out even more than it already was, making her head look like an afro. Draco stifled a laugh when he saw the expression and clasped his hands together, folding one leg over another.

She stuttered a bit with her breathing before relaxing and replying with "I would love to." She turned back around, ran into Draco's room, and buried her face in his pillow. Hermione breathed in his masculine scent- cologne, shaving cream and mint. Groaning, the girl closed her eyes and inhaled the scent for what seemed like hours.

Draco nimbly hopped off the counter and sauntered into his room, swaying his hips all the way. He laid down next to the girl and put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Her afro hair poofed back out when she lifted her head and saw him there, and her lopsided smile turned into laughter, until she ended up with her head on Draco's chest, staring up at the ceiling, listening to his heartbeat while they laughed.

"I'm not sure why you are laughing," Draco said, taking a shaky breath, "it's not that funny that I asked you to be my roommate."

"I know, it's just that I didn't expect this behavior from you. I honestly thought you would throw me out this morning," Hermione said, giggling. She got out of his bed, still giggling quietly to herself, and slid on her neon sock to the bathroom. Closing the door and making sure the lock clicked, she looked into the mirror and sighed.

Her eyes were red around the sides, her hair puffed around her head like an 80s afro, her complexion got quite paler, and the dark circles under her eyes were a mix between purple and grey. She shrugged at herself in the mirror and tied her hair back with her black rubber band. She set her messy bun at the top of her head and used her wand to apply some makeup underneath her eyes.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the guest room, she slipped on a comfortable white bra, a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and a heavy grey sweatshirt that belonged to Harry. Slipping on her converse, she quickly walked out of the guestroom, right smack into Draco's chest, knocking them both down. They landed in a heap on the floor, Hermione's face in his neck and her bun in his face.

He spit her hair out of his mouth and laughed. "My, Miss Granger aren't we getting frisky?" She laughed loudly and laid her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her for no reason. They laughed and cried a little until they finally got up, shaking their arms and legs out. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the front door, where they walked out together and down the street to the sweet, cozy coffee shop named 'café du coin'.

.

Cafe du coin was a small french-american bakery and coffeeshop on the corner of Draco's street. They brewed their own original coffee, and made pastries and other items such as doughnuts, bagels, croissants, sandwiches, and soup. It had 4 tiny round tables inside and a candy cane scent lingering in the air.

When Hermione first walked in, she was entranced with beautiful interior design. Christmas lights hung from the ceiling and the counters, and the orange and brown themed furniture made the room even brighter. The candy cane scent tickled her nose as she strolled inn, picking up the sounds of coffee bubbling and blenders spinning.

Hermione spun in a circle and the french barista smiled at her and giggled. "It's za beautiful place, we ezpect non ze less!" The barista went back to cleaning mugs and refilling paper cups for the two of them.

Draco walked up with Hermione to the counter, where the petite blonde woman smiled at them and said "Ze usual, Mr. Malfoy?". He nodded and sat Hermione down at a table farthest away from the door, so she had a nice view of the whole cafe. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked around. Draco watched her curiously as she inspected the place with amazement, and in that moment he saw her true beauty.

He always knew he liked her back in school. Since second year to be exact. 4th year really tipped it off when he spotted her at the Yule Ball. But now, after school ended, and they haven't seen each other for five years, he regretted not making a move with her during school.

"Ze usual, Mr. Malfoy. And my, what a very beautifal lady friend you have brought here!" Hermione giggled and blushed while thanking the sweet waitress, who laughed with her and welcomed her to the cafe. While sipping her obnoxiously tasteful hot chocolate, she looked at the hand painted walls in excitement, a range of browns and beige leaves in her vision. Draco kept watching her, exciting himself, because this was his new roommate. The Hermione Granger, was his roommate.

"It's gingerbread hot chocolate, if you are wondering," he said, shifting his glance away from her deep brown eyes. She laughed and sipped the steamy cup and sniffled a little. "Did you make this up yourself?" She asked, pointing the the cup and staring at him directly. He nodded and she shouted "You are a God!" and lunged at him (of course, putting her hot chocolate down in the process), hugging him in his chair. Shocked, Draco flinched but hugged her back, a little overwhelmed.

"Thanks for everything Draco, I would honestly be on the streets without you". He shuddered and whispered back "It's no problem sweetheart".

.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

The pair sat on Draco's counter, across from each other while he held a pad of paper and pen. Draco told her he wanted her to tell him everything about her, such as what she likes, what she doesn't like, her favorites, and such.

"Favorite color?"

"White"

"Favorite food?"

"Pasta, any kind."

"Favorite animal? Or what is your patronus?"

"Cat, like Crooks, and my patronus is an otter"

"I have a cat"

"YOU HAVE A CAT? WHERE IS HE? SHE? OH MY GODS!" Hermione shrieked, jumping down from the counter. She tried to sprint off before Draco caught her by the waist and tugged her back into him, where she struggled like a fussy toddler before giving up.

"Calm down sweetheart. His name is Apollo, and he's an oldy who lives under the sink. I've had him for four years, and he was already 12 when I found him on the street near the cafe." He let her go and opened the cabinet under the sink, where a fat white cat immediately popped out and sprinted up the cabinet into Hermione's lap. She also noticed he only had one eye.

"He's so hyper for an oldy!" Hermione said, petting the large cat, who was pacing on her legs, kneading at the blue jeans. His matted fur stuck down with dirt and grime, and half of his left ear was torn off.

"Draco, look at this poor thing! He need's a bath, a-and a little bit of healing on his ear, and his fur needs to be brushed out. Poor baby, he probably hasn't eaten anything, for days. P-probably felt alone most of the time, l-like the one person he was supposed to trust ab-bandoned him" Hermione's voice started cracking as tears fell from her eyes, and Apollo hopped out of her hands quickly.

Her shoulders shook while she cried, Draco observed. Nothing on her face moved but she put her head in her hands to shield him from seeing her.

Draco walked over to her and she walked away from him, into his room, locking the door behind her.

.

"Sweetheart, I have gingerbread hot chocolate!"

"Go away Malfoy"

.

"Toy Story 2 is on again, if you want to come out and watch it!"

"Leave me alone."

.

"Apollo needs a bath and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I need help with my cat."

Draco heard silence, and began to worry until he heard her little footsteps going towards the door and opening it. It slowly opened to show her face, her jacket covered in tears and snot. Her eyes were red and puffy around the sides and her hair was tossed all over the place.

He looked her up and down, took a deep breath, clenched his fists at his sides and then let them go. Hermione looked down, thinking he lied to her and stepped back in the room closing the door behind her. Draco slammed his fist on the door, startling her enough for her to shriek and jump up.

His eyes were closed, and he kept his fist on the door while brushing his hair back through his fingers. When Draco opened his eyes, she was shaking, like she was scared of him. He stepped forward and before she could step back again he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She immediately responded by snapping her arms around his waist and sobbing into his shirt.

After 10-15 minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, she let go of his waist and sniffed into his shirt. He kept his arms tight around her shoulders, putting his nose and lips into her hair. Both of their eyes were closed, and kissed her head. Draco smelled her hair, and whispered "If it means anything to you, he really didn't deserve a beautiful, courageous woman like you. You deserve better than to be treated like that."

Hermione sniffed and pulled away, smiling up at Draco, rubbing her nose a bit. He grinned sideways at her and she giggled a little, and he smiled even more. Draco rubbed her arms and looked down on her.

"C'mon fair lady, let's go get you changed up before we wash poor baby Pollo", Draco said, taking her hand in his and guiding her to her room. Hermione stopped his tracks when she pulled him back into the room, requesting for some of his clothes, since she just wanted to be comfortable. He gracefully agreed, walking into his closet and pulling out a dark grey sweater for her. He slipped off her shirt, making sure not to stare at her bra, and slipped on the soft cotton sweater over her head.

He took off his own shirt. Draco pulled out a white shirt for him to wear and shifted to pull it on over his shoulder blades **(A/N** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ).** He tossed both of their shirts in his hamper in the corner and led her out to find Apollo spread out in a sunspot of the hardwood floor, spreading his paws out enough to see his jagged claws. Hermione chewed on the sleeve of the sweater as she headed over to him, scooping him up into the crook of her arm.

Dragging a cat and Draco by his hand, they went into the shared bathroom in the hallway and Hermione started the bath. She picked out a baby shampoo (which she didn't question why he uses baby shampoo), and rinsed down the old coot. Apollo walked in the water in circles, completely submerging himself in the soapy water and shaking his fur around. Hermione rolled her sleeves up and scrubbed into the cat's long fur, cleaning out all of dirt and dust stuck in the small furs. She cast a quick charm over the soap and water to get rid of any bugs or parasites inside Apollos skin, and completely submerged the cat in the water.

Draco sat on the toilet seat, watching Hermione scrub his own cat that he found. He was sure that her feelings would be hurt when he told her he barely fed the cat and he had a broken leg when he found it. He knew she wouldn't be happy when he told her that Apollo was Astoria's old cat, and that the Greengrass's abused the poor thing until it got too old and they threw it out. Draco felt bad for him, as the mangy cat and him had been good friends as kids.

Draco zoned back into the real world when he saw Hermione using her magic to brush out all of the matts in his fur. She then smoothed back his fur and healed his ear a bit more, adding a small bandage to the top. Hermione rubbed a towel all over his big body and then put him in her arms, cradling his bony paws in her hands. She turned around to find Draco staring at her, biting his bottom lip. Quietly, she stood up and walked out of the room, supporting the shabby feline on her forearms.

"Granger, get back in here and give me a hug!" Draco shouted, running out the door. He heard Apollo's paws hit the floor as the cat sprinted around the corner and up a chair, bouncing off of it and landing on the dining table, and curling up in the middle inside the empty fruit bowl.

Hermione appeared around the corner with the sleeves of the sweater pulled over her hands. Draco swallowed and chuckled a little, before going over to her and hugging her.

"You look adorable. Would you like to go to Diagon Alley with me?"

.

It took a lot of explaining and convincing for him to get her into Diagon Alley. She put on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, tucked the sweater in and Draco pulled her hair into a french braid ("I grew up with Pansy and Daphne, what do you expect of me?").

They walked silently through Diagon Alley, avoiding the stares from everyone they knew from school. Draco made sure she was behind him at all costs by holding her hand behind his back, which Hermione thought was a sweet thing to do.

"What do you need sweetheart? Anything you need, but let's stick to priorities right now because I don't think you and I like shopping very much," Draco said, lowering his voice at the last part. She nodded and smiled, and began listing off the things she would need to live in the apartment.

"Better laundry detergent, cat food, a cat dish, a cat toy or scratching post, a hairbrush, socks, and a lavender scented candle so I can sleep," Hermione said, swinging his hand in hers while they walked towards the common store.

"Did Weaselbee not like candles?" Draco asked, chuckling. "No, he d-didn't like candles. I could only sleep with lavender in the air, and h-he didn't like lavender either. No, he did not," Hermione stuttered out. She slowed down, pulling Draco behind with her. He stopped dead in his tracks and pulled her away to behind the store.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco asked, brushing her hair away from her face. Hermione looked down at the ground as her eyes started to water. "Hey," he said, pushing her chin back up, "did he hurt you?"

Tears streamed from her eyes as she nodded, looking back at the dusty ground. He, faster than a racing car, wrapped his arms around her back and her head, holding her tightly while she took deep, shaky breaths.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, "I'm so, so sorry".

.

 **Well you see this story took a dramatic and sad turn. Understand I'm better at writing these really depressing stories, but I swear to GOD that there will be happier chapters. I just need to get over these sad ones, if you get me. Reviews would be nice.**

 **WritingGurl202, LadyBookworm80, and NireLove: Course I'm continuing the story! I have so many ideas for this one.**

 **Also, to the United We Stand people, I'm sorry it's taking me long to post a chapter, but I promise there is one on the way. Don't get mad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today should be a good day; I got my first bad review. About a week ago I got an email saying I had two reviews on this story that were not as good. They didn't exactly compliment my writing. But let me just say, I don't care. I love your opinions on my story, but I don't like when people review, not just on my story, but on all stories that they are poorly written.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I believeth that thou has't all readeth mine previous disclaimers, and therefore I wilt close this apace. I doth not own Harry Potter, or anything with the name of t. (Shakespeare at the Park).**

 **Also, ya'll aren't going to like this chapter as much as I do. OH! And this story does include swearing.**

" _Did he hurt you?" Draco asked, brushing her hair away from her face. Hermione looked down at the ground as her eyes started to water. "Hey," he said, pushing her chin back up, "did he hurt you?"_

 _Tears streamed from her eyes as she nodded, looking back at the dusty ground. He, faster than a racing car, wrapped his arms around her back and her head, holding her tightly while she took deep, shaky breaths._

" _I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing the top of her head, "I'm so, so sorry"._

.

She took her wand and cast a quick and silent spell around her, taking off her glamour charms. Bruises and scars covered her collar bone, arms and legs. She also had a black eye.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that boy who thinks he could disrespect you!" Draco was boiling with rage and Hermione quickly cast the glamour charms back on her.

She took his hands in hers and whispered "Don't hurt him, please. He's not worth it, and I'm lucky that he didn't kill me like he did to poor Crookshanks." Hermione sniffed a little. She shivered when the cold wind hit her in the face, and Draco took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Let's just… try to have a good day, okay? No crying today, no pain," Draco said, taking his hand in hers. They walked out from the behind the store and walked through Diagon Alley, catching up on their shopping trip.

.

Draco shot up in his bed sheets, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

' _What in merlins name was that? A dream?'_

He sighed out loud, and fell back down to his pillow. Throwing his fists down on the mattress, he yelled "Fuck!" and he heard Pansy yell "Hey bloody idiot, would you shut the fuck up!" and her fist hit the wall.

He shut his eyes tightly, and tried to ignore his pounding headache as he went back to sleep.

.

When he woke up the next morning, a small cat was purring at his ankle. Pansy's cat, Pebble, a black and white dwarf cat, was kneading Draco's sheets again. Draco softly smiled and picked up the kitten, who let out a squeaky meow, and placed it on his left shoulder.

Draco stood up and walked out of his room, to find Pansy sitting at the breakfast counter, reading the daily prophet. Pebble let out a soft yawn and Pansy flicked her eyes up to see the blond heading towards the kitchen. He grunted and poured some cheap cereal he found at the store into his bowl, and re-shifted the being on his shoulder. Pebble nuzzled into his ear and purred.

"That's adorable", Pansy said, breaking the awkward silence. Draco looked up from pouring the milk and glared at her. "It's not my fault Pebby loves me more than you". Pansy kept her eyes on the paper while she chuckled, and kept to her reading. Draco walked around the counter and sat down next to her, placing Pebble in between them.

"Any good job opportunities?" Draco asked, peering over her arm. She sighed, put the paper down on the counter and looked at her best friend with tired eyes. She shook her head no, and closed the paper. Pansy took the kitten in her hands and smiled while he rolled into a ball in her palms.

"I'm sure there's something, Pans. It just takes a little time." Pansy bit her lip and put Pebbleon the counter, while grabbing an orange. She peeled it with ease and popped a slice in her mouth, forgetting temporarily what they were last talking about. "So, child, what was that awakening I heard last night, hm?"

Draco sighed heavily and stared at the counter. "It was the craziest thing! This stupid dream about Granger and-"

"Granger? Hermione Granger? You had a dream about her?" Pansy exclaimed. Her eyes widened in excitement and Draco scooted his stool back away from her, afraid. She rolled her eyes and pulled his chair forward with her hand.

"I'm just excited because you have seer blood in your family line," Pansy said, running to her room. She slid back on her ankle socks and showed him her diary, a dark brown leather book with torn pages and pictures hanging out the sides. Quickly, she opened it, and scanned through the pages until she found the exact date. December 29, 1997.

" _Dear diary,_ " Pansy read, ignoring the eye roll from Draco.

"' _Today is another day at the Malfoy Manor. I had to stay in the guestroom next to Draco's because he doesn't want to put another bed in his room. What a git. Can't even share a room with his best friend. Oh well. Anyway, I was awoken last night when I heard Draco hit the floor. He must have fallen out of bed or something. I didn't really care._

 _Although, I did care about what he told me this lovely morning. He says that war will happen. That he saw it in his dream, that war will break out and Potter, Granger and Weasley (all of them) will have to fight against the Dark Lord and his Deatheaters. Poor Draco, sounds like he had a hard night._

 _Anyway, today I'm going to be picking flowers with Narcissa. Hopefully Draco will join. Gardening has always been a calming activity for him, other than baking._

 _Pansy_ '"

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Draco, three months after that we broke out into war. Doesn't it seem a little weird that you dreamt about it happening in advance?"

Draco thought about it, and then shook his head. "I probably wasn't the only one who dreamt about the war. Plenty of people dreamt about it beforehand."

"Not as detailed as you did though", Pansy said, staring at the man sitting next to her. Draco had to agree; he did have seer blood in his veins, and he did dream a little too detailed about the war before it happened. It all clicked into his mind at once, but before he could say anything about it, Pansy continued on.

" _November 4, 1998. Dear Diary, Draco had another weird dream last night. He woke up with a start and immediately told me what happened. Apparently in his dream, he had gone on trial, and the trio were there, the golden trio. They were testifying that he was innocent. Then his dream ended._

 _It's really crazy how Draco dreams like this. He had another dream like this earlier about the war. It actually came true! And now he is preaching about a trial!_ "

"It goes on for three pages on every single detail of that specific dream, but you get my point. Whenever you dream of something important, it always comes true. And I know for a fact those are the only dreams you get."

Draco squinted his eyes, blinked, clutched his hands into fists, let them go, sighed and then picked up Pebble, who was rolled into a little ball on the counter. Just petting the tiny creature calmed him down.

"So if I dream something, it comes true? Well, that sure would explain some things."

Pansy put that to the back of her mind as she flipped through the pages of her old diary, searching for more answers. Suddenly they swung their heads to a soft knock at the door. Draco went to stand up but Pansy beat him by a mile by sprinting to the door and leaning her head out.

"Excuse me, are vou Mrs. Malfoy?" He heard from the breakfast bar. "No suree," Pansy said, giving a little giggle at the manly voice, "but I'll take a message for him."

"Tell Mr. Malfoy that he is invited to the five vear anniversurry gala at the Ministry of Magic on Saturday. I am also supposed to say that he was invited by Harry Potter and friends. Vat is all."

Pansy closed the door, thanking the sweet french man at the door for delivering that message. She walked back and threw an envelope at Draco, who snorted as she sat on the other side of the couch to watch him open it. It was expensive parchment, with gold writing on the back that said 'Harry Potter'. He carefully removed the letter inside and read it out loud to them.

" _Draco,_

 _I hope you will attend the gala this Saturday. Even though I acted out like I hated you, you aren't too bad of a bloke. You can bring a guest with you to the gala, as long as you bring one item to eat/drink. We have limited house elves here._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_ "

Pansy was threatening a toothy grin and Draco glared at her. He got up quickly, picking up Pebble and placing the tiny kit on his shoulder. Pansy yelled "Potter loves you!" over her shoulder while he slammed the door at her.

.

Draco, carefully pulling on a black t-shirt, smoothed down the crinkles. He slipped on some light brown khaki shorts and black sandals to match.

Taking the cat in his hands, he put Pebble on his shoulder and walked out the door, with his bag on his other shoulder to apparate to Diagon Alley.

.

Pebble put his little head through the top of Draco's bag, while balancing on some books that were inside. He was having the time of his life. Draco, on the other hand, was stressing on how he would make it home to see Pansy before she left for a two week vacation while getting all the groceries.

Speed walking his way through the streets, he failed to notice another person speed walking the opposite way, towards him. Before he had the chance to stop, the short, curly haired girl collided with Draco's chest and fell backwards, enough to send her to the stone ground. She cursed under her breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Draco asked, still not knowing who it was. People bustled around them, not seeming to notice the girl struggling. Pebble, seeing a troubled person, hopped out of the bag and galloped up the girls leg until he was at her neck, and nuzzled into her shoulder. She let out a small giggle and pulled the cat off her sweater and into her hands.

Draco held out a hand to help her up, and when she took it, it felt oddly familiar. Pulling her up gently, she almost wiped straight into him when he stopped her by her shoulders and took a good look on this familiar stranger. Realizing who it was, Draco smirked, let go of her shoulders and whispered slowly,

"Granger"

Hermione looked shocked and scared to see him. Her face went completely white and she shook her head while picking up her backpack from the cold pathway. She finally stood up and looked at him straight in the eye; honey met silver, and in a flash it was gone. Although they wouldn't admit it, they both felt something in that awkward exchange.

"Malfoy..um.. thank you" Hermione said, staring at a stone in the ground.

"It was no problem, seeing as you ran into me"

Hermione slowly moved her head until her eyes met his and suddenly something sparked in her mind. Something she knew very well. Anger.

"I ran into you? Are you sure because I'm pretty sure _you_ ran into _me_!"

"That would be ridiculous Granger, why would I run into something seeing as I was looking straight _ahead_!

They continued to bicker, Draco watching her features closely like how her upper lip went up while saying words with h's in them, or how her nose twitched when she snorted or how she smiled like nothing bad has ever happened to her. Her sweet honey colored eyes bore into his as he stared in admiration.

"It's your fault because I wouldn't have ran into you if you hadn't had such broad shoulders-"

"Oi! Now you say you ran into me? And my shoulders are broad? Why I didn't know you fancied me Grange-"

"You know that is not what I meant Malfoy," Hermione said, blushing slightly. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at him. His usually gelled hair was fluffy and scattered, he had some scruff on his chin, and he was taller; less lanky. He put on some weight too.

"What I meant was," Hermione started, until she looked up at his hair again. The tiny kitten she had previously been holding had somehow crawled up Draco's body and was resting on the top of his head. She attempted to stifle a giggle, then a smile, but she couldn't handle the pressure. Hermione burst out in a fit of giggles, leaving Draco completely confused.

"Your cat… he's on your head!" Hermione said, between giggles. Draco coughed, and reached up into his hair to find the miniature cat had taken hostage in his locks. Pulling the kitten out of his hair, he held Pebble in his two hands like a doll and placed him on Hermione's head, starting her another fit of giggles.

Draco soon started laughing as he watched the poor feline grip for dear life on Hermione's curls, meowing softly in shock as she threw her head back and forth. Hermione was hysterically laughing on the ground now, clutching her sides and gasping for breath. Draco was hunched over, busting out his laughter that you only heard when you were his best friends.

That pathway was avoided as they cried out in pain from all the laughter they were giving. Draco was now gasping breaths of air, and Hermione was slowly regaining composure. Pebble had climbed back into Draco's bag, resting on a couple of books he bought earlier.

Hermione and Draco regained all their thoughts and slowly stood, chuckling a little on the way. Still flashing him her biggest and brightest smile, Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper, and quickly scribbled his address to his flat. Taking Hermione's hand in his, he slipped the paper into her palm while shaking it, apologizing and saying goodbye at the same time.

"Come by anytime if you want to watch a movie or something..or just for another laugh. Pebble loves making people feel good." Draco genuinely smiled at her and turned the opposite way, to the Apparation point in Diagon Alley, leaving a happy, cheerful Hermione Granger to watch him away.

.

"PANS!"

Pansy was halfway down the hallway with her suitcase when she heard Draco two floors down. Suddenly, the doors to the staircase burst open and Draco half-tackled Pansy to the ground, making sure she landed on top of him instead of vice versa. They both laughed and Pansy laid her head on his chest, sighing.

"I'll owl you. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave forever. I'll be back before you know it."

Draco released her and helped her to stand up, before hugging her again. "You know Pansy, you are the most amazing friend I've ever had. Had I ever told you that?" Pansy nodded, sniffling a little. Taking a shaky breath, she pulled away from him, showing him her tears. He smiled and pushed her into the lift.

"Come back in one piece, okay? Don't get a concussion, don't murder anyone in France." Pansy laughed a little, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Who knew, a Malfoy with a mushy side?"

Draco grinned at her and she waved sadly while the lift doors closed. Once he knew it went down, Draco walked back to the flat and opened the door, took a long whiff and settled onto the black leather couch near the kitchen. Flicking on the television, a wind of deja vu hit him as Toy Story 2 played on.

Sending a quick owl to Blaise, he settled down by laying on the couch and playing with Pebble's little paws. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

.

Draco knew he was dreaming, because the first thing he felt was Hermione and him kissing. And then his dream ended.

Blaise Zabini was straddling him; it was normal for Draco. "Draco Malfoy, still as handsome and straight as ever!" Blaise clicked his tongue and rolled off him, and picked up Pebble. He walked to the kitchen and raided the fridge.

"So, you still doing good man?" Draco asked, amused. Blaise turned around with one eyebrow raised and grunted. "You ask that every time I see you. Is it like a secret gay joke I don't know about?"

Draco laughed and Blaise smiled. He rushed over to Draco and captivated him in a full hug, and Draco wrapped his arms around him. They laughed and let go of each other, Blaise going back to the fridge and Draco to the breakfast bar.

"So did Pans go on her vacation with Cruella DeVil or is she still here?"

"Nah, she left. Speaking of Cruella DeVil how's your mother doing on her latest murder?" Blaise let out a hearty laugh and slammed the milk carton on the counter.

"She married this dude; I didn't even know who he was. He was probably late twenties, early thirties, super hot, and he was found sliced open. His throat was slit. Honestly, Mother couldn't have thought of a better way to kill the man!"

Draco chuckled. "How's Theo?"

Blaise held out his left hand to show Draco an expensive looking ring on his fourth finger. Draco smiled; he knew Theo was going to propose sooner or later. "I'm guessing I'm the best man?"

Blaise glared but nodded.

.

A knock at his front door shocked Draco, and Blaise for that matter, they were just about to watch a movie.

Draco, who had grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt on, peaked out of the door enough to see an unruly amount of curly hair.

"Granger?"

.

Well it's a complete change in story. But eh. I like how it's going now. How do you guys feel about this?

LittlebigmouthOKC: I changed everything in this chapter because I'm evil. Therefore there is two separate places, Draco's seer reality and real life. So, to answer, in Seer Reality Crookshanks did pass through the Veil with Ron's help. I plan to have a lot of Draco sleeping in this story.

Leiyran and WritingGurl202: I agree. I need to write more of this story, as I still haven't done my homework. But thanks for the reviews, ya'll are sweet.

Kats02980416: Ugh, I feel guilty for making this chapter now. You people's sweet reviews are super nice and ya'll are really nice.

And finally, my fan that hates me, Dyolana, Draco in this story is in fact, my own character. He belongs to J.K., but when I write about him I have the ability to change his characteristics. And I'm sorry you think it's poorly written.

Reviews are always nice.


End file.
